


The Dragon Witch

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bakery, Dragon Witch - Freeform, Gender Identity, Hungry, Latino Character, Pizza, entitled karen, gender fluid, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: All Patton wanted was to get a slice of pizza and a cookie after a long day of work. Not deal with a Dragon Witch.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Dragon Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Patton is Gender Fluid and Roman is Latino and speaks Spanish. It doesn't come up in the story but I thought I should mention it.

Patton yawned and leaned up against the cool window of the bus, it had been a long day. He was running off of a cheese bagel and coffee and worked from 8am to 3pm at his job at the local bakery, it had been so busy that he hadn’t had the chance to take a lunch break. So he was starving. 

Staring out the window Patton noticed the pizza shop that was next to the bus stop and he decided to get some food. So he walked into the shop, ready to finally eat. 

Patton’s uniform was fairly simple, a blue polo shirt with the bakery’s name written on the sleeve, light brown khakis, and a white name tag with his name on it. The pizza shop employees wore red shirts with the name of the store written on the back, black pants, and white name tags. 

When Patton stepped up to the counter to order a handsome man who’s name tag read, Roman headed up to take his order.

“Hello, what can I get for you today?” Roman asked, his voice had a spanish accent. 

“Hi,” Patton said, playing with the blue gender bracelet around his wrist “can I have one slice of pepperoni pizza and a medium drink please?”

“Sure thing,” Roman got his order ready “would you like anything else?”

Patton paused and glanced at the cookie, before deciding that he deserved it “can I have a chocolate chip cookie too?” 

“Sure, thing!” Roman smiled at him and grabbed a cookie and placed it in the bag with the rest of his order. 

Patton paid and got his food and headed over to the soda machine to fill his drink. He then sat down, grateful to rest his feet, and began to eat. At some point Roman went into the back, leaving Patton alone in the store. 

\-----

Patton was happily eating his pizza with his earbuds in and scrolling through his phone, then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He pulled an earbud out and looked up to see a woman standing over him. 

“Excuse me!” She said and Patton internally groaned, it was a Dragon Witch. Or a Karen, as the media called them. 

“Yes?” He asked tiredly. 

“Can you come take my order?” She huffed. 

“Oh sorry,” Patton said “I don’t work here.” 

“You're wearing a uniform so you work here!” The Dragon Witch said” so come take my order, I’m a regular so I can get you fired.” 

“Ma'am, I really don’t work here.” 

“Yes you do!” she cried. The Dragon Witch then went off about how lazy he was, and how he shouldn’t be on his phone while working, and complaining about how he was eating food ‘meant for the customers!’ 

When the woman paused to take a breath Patton pointed at his polo sleeve, the name of the bakery he worked at in clear view. 

“As you can see,” Patton said “unless the name of this shop suddenly changed I don’t work here.” Normally Patton was very nice, but working in retail (and his co-worker Virgil) made him a little sarcastic when it came to Dragon Witches. 

Roman then walked over “is there a problem ma’am?” He asked. 

“Yes!” She said “your co-worker is being extremely rude and won’t serve me!” 

Roman looked over at him and Patton siped at his soda. “Ma’am, he doesn’t work here. He’s a customer, like you.” 

The woman huffed “yeah right, I want to speak to your manager!” 

Roman sighed and got the manager, “what seems to be the problem?” He said. 

“Your employee is refusing to take my order!” The Dragon Witch said, pointing a manicured nail at him “I want him fired.” 

The manager looked at Patton before turning back to the lady “he doesn’t work here, but I can take your order now if you’d like.” 

“Finally” she huffed and walked over the counter, heels clicking. As she ordered Patton could hear her complaining about him so he packed up so he could go home and eat in peace. 

\------

Patton walked out of the shop, ready to head home, eat, and then get some sleep. Roman then ran out to him, holding a to-go bag. 

“Hey,” he said with a smile “this is for you.” He handed Patton the bag, and when he peeked inside he saw a second slice of pizza and another cookie. 

“Thank you!” Patton smiled “but you didn’t have to do that.” 

“It’s no trouble, and it’s an apology for having to deal with that woman” Roman said. 

“The Dragon Witch?” Patton asked “it wasn’t that big of a deal, I have to serve people all the time where I work.” 

“Dragon Witch?” Roman laughed “what a great idea! I’ll have to use that, so much better than Karen.”

Patton laughed as well “it was my coworkers idea.” 

Roman smiled, “well, have a great day. I have to get back to work.”

“Okay, thank you!” Patton called after him as the Pizza employee went back inside. 

And Patton walked home with a skip in his step and a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it. I heard a story like this on RSlash (he's a YouTuber) so I decided to re-write it but with Sander Sides. 
> 
> I once read a Sander Sides fic where the writer referred to a Karen (in the story) as a Dragon Witch, and I've been using that instead of Karen ever since. 
> 
> I hope you are all having/had a good day. Make sure you stay safe and wear a mask. 
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


End file.
